


The Power of Observation

by amycooper



Series: Power [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amycooper/pseuds/amycooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet and Paul's little games do not go unnoticed or unappreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Observation

"Dr. Frasier," Major Davis walks past me in the corridors.

"Major Davis," I reply with the briskness of a military doctor. "I have those reports you needed."

"Reports?" Major Davis stops and turns around, curious.

"Yes, sir," I hand over the clipboard, "The reports that the Pentagon needs on causality statistics."

"Yes, now I remember. Thank you Doctor," Major Davis says. He reads for a second. "Yes, this would be very helpful."

"I thought it would be, sir," I reply.

He nods and walks away.

And at exactly 1500 hours, he's there. You have to love the promptness that comes with Career Military.

"This isn't our usual space, Janet," He's my Paul now.

"No, I want a change. I want here. I want now." I advance.

Paul fiddles with his tie. "We're on base."

"So we are," I say as I loosen my blouse, "but we're in an isolation room."

"And I understand that isn't a mirror, but a window," Paul points at our reflections in the mirror.

"No one's in the observation room," I assure him.

"And if there were, we would never know."

Is Paul nervous? I run my hand down his neck, past his chest, stomach, pants. "You want this. Take off that shirt and those pants."

Paul is wonderfully obedient. Career Military know how to take their orders. I unbutton my shirt and toss it onto the heap of Paul's clothes. I start with a nibble on his shoulder. I step back; he steps forward. A dance. I push him onto the bed.

Paul eyes the restraints, "Janet?"

"I think I can handle this patient without them," I say.

"Oh, so you're a doctor now?"

"Always a doctor, don't forget that."

"So this is all about healing?" Paul asks.

"In a sense," I tell my reflection in the mirror, which is toying with Paul’s body.

"There's a song about this," Paul says, as I climb up on the bed in him. "Don't have the CD with me."

"We can make our own music; the walls are soundproof."

I run my hand up his inner thigh; I like the way it makes his whole body jerk each and every damn time. I squeeze and get another jerk, his head craning back. "Janet!"

"No. No words. Just this," I kiss him, I possess him with my lips, my tongue. I allow his arms to move rhythmically up and down my back, lower each time. His fingers are delightfully warm; the whole of his body is delightfully warm when he's full of need. I move my body down to taunt him. I linger just millimeters away from what he wants. His body makes a funny little move in my direction, a silent pleading I pointedly ignore until he nearly whimpers. Then I pull myself on him and direct him into me. I wrap my legs around his body, place my feet under his back and direct his near frantic motions. I feel the pleasure in little jolts and those jolts slowly find a pace, then they slow, then they cease all together.

I roll off and stand. I give the mirror a knowing smile and my reflection smiles knowingly back at me. This is our little secret.

“Paul,” I grab his hands, helping him off the bed. Keeping his hand in mine, I guide them from my breasts down my sides. I watch my reflection. She has Paul close behind her. His body sways faintly as I create that wonderful jolt of pleasure with his hands again…and again…and again…. She begins to moan a deep throaty call of ecstasy that comes with the thrill of my voyeurism.

And when Sam’s calls of climax matched with Janet’s as she watched in the observation room, she abstractly thanked the soundproof walls. Sam watched Janet’s body move in a wild arrhythmia through the window and the filming camera. Her pace broke from Janet’s to her own sporadic beat. Janet’s body slowly calmed. Sam took longer; her own desires were longer neglected. Sam watched Janet dress. Sam was still panting long after the isolation room emptied.

She headed straight to Daniel’s office. Without a word, she walked in.

“Did you get it? Did they really...” Daniel asked in hushed tones once the door closed.

“You have no idea,” Sam’s voice was still husky. She placed the disc on Daniel’s desk. “I get it next week.”

“Deal,” Daniel stuffed the disc in his suitcase. “Our secret?”

“Our secret,” Sam nodded and left Daniel alone to wile the day away.


End file.
